


The Festival of Bounty

by calibratingentropy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien cuisine, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Antok Parents (And Adopts) All The Kids, Blade Narti, Courtship, Dancing, F/F, Festivals, Fluffy Newlyweds (Sort of), Galra Reproduce In Trios, Kolivan Is Good With Children, M/M, Making Up Galra Vocabulary, Multi, Offscreen Hatching, Other, Post-War, Quad-sexed Ovoviviparous Marsupial Galra, Thace Plays Matchmaker, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibratingentropy/pseuds/calibratingentropy
Summary: A fic for The Galraween Event!The war is over; the rebuilding is well underway. As the year winds down on the new Galra homeworld, it's time to celebrate the Festival of Bounty, and enjoy the fruits of the herds and fields. Kolivan hasn't had a chance to participate in a festival since his childhood. Thace, his recently bonded partner, has never experienced the festival. What better than to tour it together as a belated celebration of their courtship? (Matchmaking, of course, and some new additions to the Blades' extended family.)





	The Festival of Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for [Jizzcuits](https://jizzcuits.tumblr.com/) and beta'd by [fluffy-Keef](https://fluffy-keef.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Some fast facts:  
> \--Galra have four sexes (male, female, switch, carrier), usually three (or more) parents, and gender is definitely not a binary (although Zarkon's reign was polarising and it will take a century or two before things settle to a truly natural distribution)  
> \--likewise, parental terms are not gendered at all, since most sexes can fill at least two, if not more of the parental roles (father/sire, brood-mother, and pouch-mother)  
> \--bonding is part chemical, and is basically being Galra-married.  
> \--Galra favor sour, bitter and umami (think cooked meat) flavors in their food, and generally don't like sweet. Salty is individual preference, and they also like spicy. Their natural diet is very high in protein and fats, and limited on carbs (most plants they eat are composed mostly of insoluble fiber, actually, or fermented to reduce sugars and starches)  
> \--bonemarrow is kind of like the Galra version of chocolate, as almost all of them think it's delicious and a wonderful treat for all ages.  
> \--myrrons are the durians of space. According to most species, they smell _AWFUL_ and taste even worse, but Galra find them wonderfully bitter and enjoy the pungent smell. Hunk is a brave, brave man.

There was so much that needed to be prepared still for the Festival of Bounty, even though it technically had begun when the first sun dipped below the horizon. Kolivan hadn’t been able to celebrate since his own childhood so long ago, and honestly hadn’t expected to ever get the chance again. Now though, with the war finally over and the rebuilding of a true Galra nation well underway, here he was, immersed in the flurry of activity as Edjiza, the new Galra home-world, leaped into the most ambitious festival in millennia. 

He flagged a passing Galra down, only pausing to shake his head at their salute. Kolivan had every intent of stepping back from a leadership role; salutes weren’t for him anymore. “Have enough medical kits been prepared for the culling of the herds?” 

The other Galra was about to respond when a warm weight pressed against Kolivan’s back, bringing a familiar scent with it. Thace leaned up to hook his chin over Kolivan’s shoulder. “Partner of mine, I thought we agreed that we were going to relax for the festival.”

Kolivan’s protest died in his throat. He was taking charge again, wasn’t he? Arguing was useless; he wouldn’t win this one. “We did.” 

Thace huffed a quiet laugh, and tilted his head to nuzzle briefly against Kolivan’s neck. It sent a rush of warmth through Kolivan. A partner was another thing he’d never have dared before, and to think, if things had gone even the slightest bit different during the attack on Zarkon’s command ship deca-pheobs ago, he’d have never gotten this chance with Thace. While Kolivan was thinking, Thace slipped around to loop an arm with his, a line of warmth against his side. “I know it’s a hard habit to break; I’ve had a few slips myself. So since neither of us can be trusted alone, why don’t we explore the festival together? I’ve never had a chance to partake in a Festival of Bounty before.” 

That was a very calculated comment rather than the off-the-cuff remark Thace had made it sound like, and Kolivan knew it. Kolivan also knew that he was going to let it pass without comment. Showing the younger Galra around the festival had more than a little appeal, and Thace was right that it would keep both of them from trying to help with preparations when they were supposed to be guests of honor, along with the Paladins. So he hummed as the other Galra went on their way, and turned to Thace. “What would you like to do first?” 

Thace made a show of considering his options, a tiny smile tugging at one corner of his mouth, but Kolivan knew that the answer would be food even before Thace said it. So that left the question of going to sample the entries in the competition arena, or wandering around to see what appealed to them from the offerings of the local herdsmen and agrarians. The latter was actually in between them and the former, so ever the pragmatist, Thace suggested that they walk through the stands on the way to the arena. 

Live game-birds made rackets in their cages while their owners slow roasted samples in spicy sauces. Others hawked the fruits of their labors in the soil with strings of tubers and bundles of spice-plants, both dried and fresh. One particularly ambitious sea-farmer had flown in massive tanks for the riskol she raised, and was demonstrating how to live-fillet one of the Galra-sized fish. She winked at Kolivan and Thace, smelling of her interest, and offered them free chunks of the still life-warm flesh, rolled in dried saltwater lichens for flavor and a nice crunch.

It was a clear overture, and Kolivan could see the appeal of approaching a pair that smelled of a partner bond, if she was planning to brood a clutch soon. It would save the effort involved involved in finding a pouch-mother that both herself and the sire approved of, after conception. Thace’s scent went wistful for a moment, and he glanced at Kolivan. The idea of children… 

It wasn’t a bad one, but Kolivan wasn’t quite sure he was ready to make a decision one way or the other this very evening. He bowed, clasping his hands over his pouch in a traditional gesture of being flattered, and said, “forgive us for not giving an answer to such an overture right away, but it will certainly be well remembered.” 

She laughed and tossed Thace another chunk of the riskol with a saucy grin. “Understood, understood! But I know a good catch when I see one. Take my contact information with you!”

They walked away from the sea farmer’s stall with that very information, and the wistful tinge still floated in Thace’s scent. He twined their fingers together as they strolled. “Are you considering the idea? Not necessarily with her, but in general.” 

Kolivan just breathed for a moment, letting his thoughts sort and settle themselves. “I am, but it’s not a decision to be made lightly. You’ve wanted it for some time,” Kolivan added last, making a guess based on Thace’s scent. 

“Mm-hm,” Thace said, as he leaned into Kolivan and brushed his cheek over the rust-colored robe he’d chosen to wear today, “while on my mission, it was a conscious effort to bury such desires. Do you want it?” 

“It’s been something that I’ve also been in the habit of burying. Letting it be unfettered may take some practice. I’m not Antok.” Kolivan was willing to chuckle over his second’s (best friend’s) unashamed escapades in the arena of parenting. 

Thace laughed too, and then promptly pointed out a stand that specialized in fruits. Bitter myrrons sat on shelves, plump and pungent. Rare rlix that had been native to Daibazaal once were hung from hooks pierced through the remnants of their stalks. And in front of the stall, several potted builk stood proudly, spines giving the stalks and branches an almost furry appearance. But Kolivan’s attention was captured by the cold case. There was a selection of night blooming drula flowers on display, petals in different shades of violet and blue, and each bearing the swollen base that would become a ripened fruit if they hadn’t been picked when they had. Those flowers were a frequent offering during feasts celebrating a completed courtship, if one of the parties involved was well off enough. Being a part of the coalition had left Kolivan with a little more money than he knew what to do with after having spent centuries with nothing to really call his own. 

When Thace was turned away, inspecting a myrron, Kolivan gestured quickly at the stall owner and the flowers, and got a wide, knowing smile in return. Kolivan was holding a pair of the delicately frozen flowers in his hand when Thace looked over his shoulder to ask if they should get some myrrons as a treat for the Blades’ compound (they all felt safer together and what was stopping them from indulging now?). Thace’s mouth dropped in his surprise, and nearly did the myrron from his hands. 

The swell of warmth that took Kolivan at the sight was welcome. This was his bonded partner, and spoiling Thace was always worth the reaction. “We didn’t have time for a celebratory feast in the middle of all the rebuilding, so I thought you might enjoy a late commemorative treat.”

“You spoil me,” Thace said, scent gone warm and lush, “and I couldn’t ask for a better partner.” 

His eyes fell shut as he accepted the treat from Kolivan’s hand, and Kolivan couldn’t help a shiver as Thace’s breath feathered over his fingertips. “Nor could I, my beloved partner.”

When Thace returned the gesture, the flower was cold against his tongue, and left behind a burst of sour-sweet against his palette as he swallowed. Kolivan was almost tempted to close his eyes to enjoy the flavor, but the look of adoration on Thace’s face was too captivating to turn away from. Thace’s fingers trailed from Kolivan’s lips to his cheek, and down to his shoulder as Thace leaned in. The brush of Thace’s cheek against his throat was electric, and Kolivan chirped around a return rub. 

A cough interrupted them, and the stall owner held out the myrron. “Happy bonding! But please don’t re-consummate in front of my stall.”

They left shortly later with an agreement to send a crate of myrrons and a potted builk to the Blades’ compound by courier in the morning. Kolivan knew Thace didn’t particularly favor builk, but several of the youngest Blades did, and with careful tending, they’d have a small harvest of builk every year to enjoy for themselves. Thace’s care for all the Blades was a constant inspiration to Kolivan. All the more reason to spoil his partner. 

That was why he pulled a bemused Thace off of the direct path to the competition arena. There was a kronti farm somewhere near where they were hosting the local festival, and Kolivan knew there’d be a stall. He even knew where the stall was likely to be. Thace had had the heavily processed drink made from the nuts while undercover in the fleet and after, but nothing was better than fresh kronti. The air itself started filling with the sharp, thick aroma of kronti as they got closer to where Kolivan knew the stall probably was, and Thace sniffed hopefully. “Kronti? I haven’t had that in phoebs.”

There were two young Galra manning the stall, not quite grown. One was pulling out another ceramic jar of the fermented mash of kronti nuts and nectar, and their ears flicked forward with an expressiveness that the Imperial military would have crushed out of the youngster. Another reminder that what the Coalition had done was good; Kolivan cherished every one.

They elbowed their coworker excitedly, and once the jar was put down, both of them saluted with matching grins. “You want some kronti? On the house for the saviors of Galra!” 

It was touching, and Kolivan saw why they’d all been given that title, but at the same time, a part of him shied away from the attention. Too long living in secrecy, he supposed. He refrained from commenting on it, and held out some money anyway. 

The youngsters didn’t know what to do in response, from their glances at each other, but the first began spooning the mash into the brewing pot to begin steeping. They began asking questions as they did so. “Hot or iced? Plain, spiced, or creamed?” 

“Hot,” Kolivan and Thace said together, and had to stop and chuckle. The second question was the harder one. Creamed was more filling and nutritious because of the added dlovok milk, but if they were planning on sampling the competition dishes, it wouldn’t do to fill up on kronti. 

While Kolivan was thinking, the other youngster suddenly stood straighter. “Oh! We haven’t told anyone else about it because Rava would probably string us up by our toe-claws but the Yellow Paladin came by earlier and got so excited about the idea of adding myrron oil to the spiced kronti.” 

“It’s different, but it’s good! Rava would just call it a distraction from the kronti,” the other added. 

While the two youngsters shivered at the thought of their pouch-mother’s wrath, Kolivan carefully considered the information. That was… interesting. Kolivan would have never thought about the combination, but if there was one thing that Hunk knew, it was flavor. Thace apparently had the same thought, and grinned at the two youngsters. “We’ll try it; it will be an adventure, if nothing else.” 

The youngsters busied themselves with making the kronti, and in short order, Kolivan had a steaming cup in his hand. It was delightfully bitter, and Kolivan was pleasantly surprised to find that the myrron complimented the kronti, and the spices both warmed and deepened the flavor. 

“This is excellent,” Thace said in between two deep sips, while his ears were perked with pleasure, “as expected of Hunk’s culinary skills.” 

Kolivan hummed wordless agreement while leaning into Thace and putting an arm around his partner. The warmth of the drink in his hands wasn’t as good as Thace’s warmth, brightened by his enjoyment. “You two should take the risk of telling your Rava about this.” 

“This what?” asked a tall and hefty Galra who was bending down to gently deposit a carefully packed crate of fermenting jars next to the stall. “Do I have to give these two a scolding on your behalf, good sirs?” 

A sniff told Kolivan carrier, but the inflections in the words told him this Galra preferred female pronouns. Both youngsters straightened like they’d been hit with a shock prod, smelling guilty and worried. 

“They were just telling us that our good friend, the Yellow Paladin, had suggested a new variation on kronti and we were sampling it,” Thace broke in smoothly, inflections and scent carrying nothing but warm approval, “it’s delicious.” 

The carrier huffed at her youngsters and crossed her arms. “I remember when creamed kronti wasn’t even in existence, so why should we add something new to the mix?” 

Kolivan shrugged and smiled at her. “And I remember a time before spiced kronti had been thought up, and I’ll be the first to admit that it’s a definite improvement. Change is usually a good thing, as long as the past isn’t entirely forgotten.” 

“I’m not convinced,” she said, but her ears twitched, “but I will try a cup and keep an open mind.” 

They strolled away with an extra cup of kronti each as thanks from the youngsters for convincing their Rava to try the new concoction while the woman in question wondered aloud about advertising strategies. 

Nothing else caught their eyes in the stalls, but there was cheering and clapping when they got to the culinary competition arena. Kolivan spotted a familiar headband through the crowd, and Thace grinned when he gestured. 

Hunk was dabbing joyful tears out of his eyes while watching two bonded Galra swing each other around in celebration. The taller of the two had a winner’s circlet settled crookedly on his brow, and was wearing clothes in obvious imitation to Hunk’s. Kolivan recognized him as the former owner of a restaurant in a shopping center who’d left it to follow Hunk when the Empire began to lose its grip. 

Hunk hadn’t noticed them yet, so Thace snuck closer to tap Hunk on the shoulder, grinning. Hunk yelped, but it turned into laughter when he spun around and saw them. “You guys! Always with the jump scares. How are you doing?”

“We’re well.” Kolivan held out the extra cup, because as good as it was, he didn’t want to fill up on it when there was a whole host of talented chefs who’d presented the best of their skills to be judged. “Your next inspiration is also thriving.” 

Hunk blinked and then grinned. “Oh! The space pumpkin spice! Not that it tastes at all like pumpkin, but those myrrons look so much like flattened pumpkins, and the idea just wouldn’t leave me alone. I had Regris taste-test it for me, because myrrons are really not suited to human taste buds. Better than I would have expected from the smell, but really into acquired taste territory.” 

Hunk took a long drag from the cup in spite of saying that, and gestured at the pair of Galra, who were quickly handed the second extra cup. "They grow so quickly; I'm so proud. I remember when he couldn't balance flavors to save his life." 

His scent was full of that pride and joy, and the Galra with the circlet let go of his partner to grasp Hunk's hand. Hunk just laughed and dragged him into a hug. The Galra went sheepish, but after a moment of juggling the kronti cup, happily accepted the hug. His voice was rough with emotion. "This is all thanks to you, kid. I never expected to win this." 

Hunk gave the other one, who smelled like a carrier, a hug too and shook his head. "Not all me! You've got talent, Sal, and you're the best student I've ever had. Anyway, introductions, because I don't think you guys have ever formally met. Kolivan, Thace, this is Sal, a chef and my protege, and his partner Varkon. Sal, Varkon, this is Kolivan, leader of the Blades of Marmora and Thace, who's also a Blade." 

"And my beloved partner," Kolivan added, delighting in the chance to give Thace the praise and recognition he deeply deserved. Thace flushed a little, but smelled happy. Kolivan finished with a bow. "It's nice to meet friends of Hunk." 

Sal nodded back, but Varkon grave an over enthusiastic salute, babbling about it being an honor to meet the saviors of Galra. Kolivan shifted in his discomfort, and Sal reached out to pull the smaller Galra closer. It was enough to startle Varkon out of his excitement, and then Sal offered them a taste of his dish. It was something Hunk called a casserole, and looked a little strange but tasted delicious. Thace poked dubiously at the squishy noodles at first, but after the first bite, finished it all with a pleased hum.

Sal puffed up with pride, hands gesturing as he explained. "It took a few tries to get the lykix nuts and bone meal flour to form the right consistency for noodles, but they taste much better than the grain noodles I used for the first batch!"

"It's delicious," Kolivan said as he swallowed the last bite, "your win was well deserved." 

Thace nodded. "I'm glad I got the chance to try your creation. You're an asset to Galra, after so long on rations and goo." 

For those comments, they got to sample some of Sal's other recipes, and Hunk beamed with pride the whole time. A few of the other competitions were just finishing up too so they got to try even more dishes. Kolivan made a note to get the recipe for the twice roasted artavok, where the tender meat and bone marrow had been ground up and mixed together with fresh blood and then roasted a second time inside the scraped bones over white-hot coals, because Thace's expression had melted into pure delight when he'd tasted it. 

The food wasn't the only draw of the festival, so after they had their fill Thace grabbed Kolivan's hand and started leading him away, a bright smile on his face, and carefree joy in his scent. He was leading them toward the corrals where tomorrow, the herdsmen would be bringing in their best animals to be judged. Today though, was the culling of the herds, and many youngsters would be trying their hand at capturing a yearling dlovok with just a rope and their own skills. 

If Kolivan remembered right... "Wasn't Keith going to participate in the culling of the herds?" 

Hunk had decided to tag along with them and blushed at the mention of one of his 'boyfriends' as he called it. "Regris is; Keith is going to test himself against the artavok in the hunt tomorrow." 

Thace's scent went bright with anticipation. "Keith has been practicing techniques with me; he'll do well in the hunt, and we'll all get to share in the bounty." 

Kolivan laughed as Thace swallowed abruptly, mouth watering at the thought of having fresh artavok bones. He leaned over to give his partner a quick nuzzle, feeling suffused with warmth and love. Thace chirped for him, and Kolivan had a moment of temptation to blow off the rest of the festival and go reduce Thace to helpless trilling in pleasure. But no, Thace would want to watch Regris show his prowess in the culling. He'd taken to the younger Blades like an older brother, and was as proud of their exploits as a pouch-mother would be. 

There was a crowd by the portable fence that contained the dlovok hopping around on their dainty hooves, but Kolivan knew that a kick would puncture skin and break bones of even the most hardy Galra. Docile grazers they might be, but like all the remnants of Daibaazal, dlovok could defend themselves with deadly force if pressed. The excited lashing of Regris's tail was attention grabbing, and Kolivan could pick out the familiar shape of Keith's mane (hair, humans called it), and next to him was Krolia, in a black and violet robe.

Thace's brow furrowed. "Where's Antok? I would have expected to see him here." 

Where _was_ Antok? It was almost worrying to see Antok absent from one of his children's sides. He'd taken in Regris as an older child, long weaned, but it didn't matter one whit to Antok, who loved all of his children fiercely, regardless of DNA relation. But Krolia must have heard the question, because she turned and then made room for him and Thace to stand beside her and Keith. Her voice was full of dry humor as she spoke, "Narti's clutch is due to start hatching any varga; Antok hasn't left her side all day. You'd think he was the first-time brood-mother, and Narti is close to biting him to get him to back off." 

That was both a surprise and not surprising at all. Kolivan shook his head. "So Narti's clutch is developing like Oerlissans after all, and not Galra?" 

"Ulaz did another scan yesterday," Krolia said in confirmation, "and the joeys look more like Galra inside the eggs, but the yolks are depleted, probably because Narti had to lay them instead of incubating them internally. It's not surprising since she has so many Oerlissan traits herself, but Antok has worked himself into anxious hovering."

Kolivan couldn't help the snort of amusement. "I remember when Antok dug Narti out of the rubble of that bombed village. Right into his pouch she went, and he promptly hissed at me when I suggested looking for parents among the survivors. I don't think the anxious new pouch-mother stage has ever ended for him where she's concerned."

It was understandable, considering how malnourished and immunocompromised Narti had been. She might have looked almost like a full Oerlissan hatchling, but she'd been in desperate need of a Galra pouch-mother, and the specialized nutrition and immune cells in Galran milk. Kolivan didn't regret allowing Antok to take the risk, even without the fact that Narti had become an invaluable member of the Blade after she'd grown. Seeing Narti grow from a sickly hatchling to a healthy and active child had been its own reward. 

"Does she have someone to pouch-mother?" Thace asked, that wistfulness floating in his scent again.

Keith frowned at nothing in particular. "I know Zethrid offered, but she's still on parole with Ezor and Lotor. Narti's been close-mouthed with everybody. Not even An--Rava knew she was expecting before she laid the clutch." 

Hearing Keith refer to Antok as Rava sent a warmth flooding through everyone's scent, even Hunk's. Keith hadn't had the time spent alone with Antok to re-establish the parent-child bond like he had with Krolia, so he'd struggled a little. The Galran word for the familiar form of pouch-mother was a good sign. Antok tried to be patient, but Kolivan was very well acquainted with how _crushed_ Antok had been after having to leave Keith behind on Earth.

Narti had every right to be close-mouthed about who she’d chosen as pouch-mother, but just in case… Kolivan cleared his throat. “Spread word among the Blades. Have an emergency incubator ready just in case Narti’s chosen pouch mother isn’t able to arrive right away.” 

Thace nodded, “There are a pair in storage in our compound and if the worst happens…” 

He trailed off, but everybody present knew what it was. Kolivan himself would offer to pouch-mother if for some reason Narti’s choice wasn’t able (or wasn’t made), because he could do nothing less for Antok and his eldest child. All the other Blades that were able would do the same. Nothing would harm these joeys (or hatchlings, depending on how strongly their Oerlissan DNA expressed itself) on the Blades’ watch. 

Ilun had been leaning against the fence a short distance away, and she snapped a quick salute before heading off at a jog. Everyone would know shortly and be prepared to help their sister-Blade. There was little else Kolivan could do right now, so he forced his thoughts to turn to the competition at hand. He gave Regris a nod. “What number did you pull for the culling?” 

Regris grinned as the tip of his tail went from lashing to the minute twitch of anticipating a hunt. “First. I guess I’ll be setting the bar.” 

“Just don’t screw up,” Keith said with an amused lilt and teasing smirk, “or I’ll have to enter at the last minute to show them how a Blade really does things.” 

Regris hissed, but his scent was warm and playful, and Keith paused for one awkward moment before giving his brother an affectionate headbutt. Shortly after, Regris was called into the paddock and Keith leaned against Hunk happily while they positioned themselves to watch.

Regris hopped onto the rail, and immediately the dlovok set off with alarm calls and milled about, jumping over and around each other. The fence was tall enough to prevent most yearlings from escaping, but a few were developed enough to make the leap over if they had enough incentive. It would be right into the waiting snares of skilled hands who’d spent years working with dlovok, but all the same, escapes were impressive. Those dlovok would go on to be breeding stock, unless they had other problems.

Hunk hummed something that didn’t quite make it into words before one made a successful leap and he gasped. “Wow! So, I can’t tell if they’re more like goats or more like kangaroos, but damn can they jump.” 

“Why not both?” Keith chuckled after that, and Hunk clearly understood the joke. 

If he hadn’t been focused on Regris’s progress, Kolivan would have asked, but already the fun had begun. Regris snapped the end of the rope like a whip, forcing a few to scatter towards the corner of the pen while he followed. Most made attempts at the fence, but one of the young females went on the offensive. Two hops brought her in range, and she pirouetted to send her heavy tail lashing at Regris like a flail. He dodged by a hair, turned it into a flip, and got the tip of his tail wrapped firmly around the dlovok’s when he landed. With her tail restrained, the dlovok was unbalanced and stumbled. Regris pounced. 

Three ticks later, Regris had her trussed, suffering some scraped scales in the process, and marked the dlovok with some red paint smeared across her back. They were all waiting at the exit and Regris received a flurry of back slaps and congratulations. Kolivan squeezed Regris’s shoulder instead of a more boisterous slap. “Well done. It will be a hard time to beat.” 

Regris’s scent was overflowing with pleased pride and he nodded once before Hunk nearly bowled him over with a hug. After that, they settled in to watch the other youths try their hand. The female that Regris had subdued didn’t get a single other stripe painted on her, and not a one beat Regris’s time. High accolades for their younger brother-Blade indeed. 

“You could do better,” Thace whispered, while leaning against Kolivan’s side. There was something sly in his tone, and Kolivan’s curiosity perked up. 

He had to laugh though. “I’m a little too old to enter.” 

“Mmm, just a bit,” Thace murmured, “but there’s something you could do to show your prowess that’s not so age restricted.”

So that was what Thace was after. Kolivan leaned in to nuzzle along Thace’s cheek. “Is that your way of saying that you’d like to dance with me?”

The nightly dance was due to start soon and the thought of dancing with Thace was more than enough to light sparks of want through Kolivan’s chest. 

Thace rumbled happily in his chest, something wickedly pleased in his scent. “Well, I was thinking more along the lines of you dancing _for_ me, but dancing together has merit.”

Krolia’s ears twitched, and a slow grin spread over her face. “The dancing! That’s right; it’s time to see you put your lessons to work, Keith.” 

Keith turned the reddish-peach shade that was the human equivalent of a blush and ducked his head. “Raka! It was supposed to be a surprise.” 

Everyone else laughed at the perfect match of the petulant tone of a just differentiated youngster, but Hunk’s scent had gone curious. Keith must have smelled it a moment later because his expression softened and he leaned in to nuzzle Hunk. “Vrek and I have been planning something for you.” 

Hunk nuzzled back. “Aww! I have the best boyfriends. And I’ll pretend to be surprised; don’t worry.” 

Keith’s look in return was flat, but it did little to hide his excitement as they walked over to where the dancing was being held. The music was already in full swing, in the middle of a simple tune that often accompanied a parent-child dance. There were indeed several pairs and trios of parents leading their young joeys through the steps dominating the floor. At the far end, Lance was apparently trying to teach Acxa and a few other Galra some human dance. The rhythm was completely mismatched to the music, but the movements were interesting all the same. Coran was doing a very… enthusiastic version of Lance’s dance nearby, thoroughly entertaining Allura, although her eyes kept straying to Lance.

Closer, Ulaz had a hand on a sheepish Antok’s arm, and was talking to Shiro. Regris promptly danced over and jumped on his Rava, singsonging about his results in the culling. He got tossed up into the air like a small joey while the smell of Antok’s joy reached everyone clearly. It was a matter of moments before Krolia and Antok were out on the floor, dancing with Keith and Regris. Kolivan settled himself next to Ulaz, and Thace delivered an affectionate headbutt to their smiling brother-Blade and a slightly bemused Shiro. 

“You should show Shiro a dance, Ulaz. It should be a group dance next.” Thace’s tone and expression were perfectly casual, but he let his scent free, full of affection and an almost smug teasing. 

Ulaz’s expression didn’t change but his scent sharpened with embarrassment. Shiro’s human nose couldn’t keep up with the scent conversation going on around him, but he smiled and said he’d like that, if Ulaz wanted to, playing perfectly into Thace’s scheme.

When the music changed and they all swept into the circular portion of the group dance, arms linked around each other’s waists, Ulaz risked a brief glare at Thace, but it was undercut by the warmth of his scent, and the happiness radiating off of Shiro who was taking to the steps like he’d been raised with the dance. 

The large circle broke apart into several smaller ones, orbiting each other, and Kolivan squeezed his hand around Thace’s hip. “Matchmaking?”

“Of course—“ 

Then the flow of the dance swept them apart. Kolivan approached the line of Galra facing him, spun a Galra he hadn’t met yet around, and then joined hands with Blorfan. His scarred face was bright and relaxed; the scent of stress he’d carried for phoebs after escaping his undercover position with Granveig was finally gone. 

“Leader, I thought I should warn you that I’ve signed us all up for the children’s hunt; the young ones will be thrilled to get to pounce on Blades for treats. So don’t disappear with your partner right after the dance.” 

Kolivan didn’t mind in the least, but he had to give Blorfan an affronted look at suggesting he’d drag his partner to bed before the night was over. (Even if he’d been considering it.) The dance swept everyone into lines that wove in and out from between each other before Kolivan could do more than give a nod of assent, and then Thace was in his arms again. They held position, arms raised, and Thace continued on like the dance hadn’t interrupted them. 

“My dearest friend and one of the premier captains of Earth’s defense corps deserve the happiness we’ve found; they just need a little push.” 

Ulaz was making the rounds of the pairs of dancers with Shiro in tow, showing his human partner how to duck under some, and leap over others. They both smelled more than a little smitten when they ducked in between Thace and Kolivan. 

It was their turn now, and Kolivan held Thace a little closer than the dance really called for while they jumped and ducked before taking a new position. When every pair had gone, they were all in their original positions in the circle, and spun with backs to the center as the music rose to a climax and faded.

Shiro plopped himself down on a chair set at the outside of the dancing floor gratefully, but flushed with something probably more than mere happiness. “That was a workout! And how did we all end up in our original spots at the end? That was amazing.” 

He looked up through his lashes at Ulaz. “Thank you; I really enjoyed that.” 

The announcer stepped up to the microphone to explain that the next dance was for courting overtures, and asked everyone who wasn’t making one to sit this one out and enjoy the drinks that volunteers were bringing to the crowd. A furiously blushing Keith and Vrek, all but vibrating with his own excitement, pulled Hunk into the center where chairs had quickly been set, while the crowd cheered each new person welcomed to the center. 

Thace elbowed Ulaz, not at all subtly. “Aren’t you going to do it? I know you know the single version.” 

“I—“ This time Ulaz’s control broke and he flushed dark violet. “I don’t think we—I’m ready.” 

“I know you are,” Thace countered, and promptly shoved both Ulaz and Shiro out onto the floor, effectively breaking through the quiet disappointment seeping into Shiro’s scent. 

Kolivan heard Shiro’s quiet ‘me?’ before the music swelled and Thace fit himself into the circle of his arms, scent full of accomplishment. 

“What, not going to woo Thace some more?” Antok’s voice rumbled from beside him. 

Kolivan shrugged and pressed his nose to Thace’s mane, enjoying the scent there. “We’ve already finished our courting; this dance is for those still in the process. Besides, I’ve promised him a private dance later.”

Thace chirped and hummed a quiet assent, then his scent perked up. “How’s Narti and her clutch?” 

Sheepishness filtered through Antok’s scent. “Fine. She kicked me out; said I was hovering.”

“Well, you were.” Kolivan felt that it was important to mention that. 

Antok huffed. “You weren’t even there.” 

That was worth an eye-roll. “I’ve known you for how many millennia now?”

Antok didn’t have an answer for that and they watched in silence. Ulaz fumbled the first movement from nerves, but Shiro looked hopeful and edging towards delighted (probably smelled that way too) and his confidence quickly increased. 

At the other side of the circle of chairs, Keith and Vrek were moving through the motions with practiced ease, while Hunk had managed to go past the expected rosy flush and to a deep red. He was smiling though, and Kolivan was sure he appreciated the gesture. 

Thace hummed along with the music for a few seconds, but it was clear from his scent that he had more to ask. After a nudge from Kolivan he finally sighed. “Does Narti have a pouch-mother chosen?” 

Antok’s tail went stiff and then lashed twice. “Yes, but she won’t tell me who. I have suspicions about that one former commander of that shield station.” 

For a moment Kolivan drew a blank, but then it made sense. “She was working with them during the gap.” 

That had been a fraught time for all of them, after Voltron disappeared without a trace, and with the more violent remnants of the empire hunting the Blades down specifically when they hadn’t been attacking each other. It had been Narti, and then Acxa, that had found them a path through the maze of threats. The pair of them had convinced the other half of Lotor’s generals to spearhead a movement of consolidation rather than trying to grasp for power as petty warlords. With the support of honorable Galra, the purge that the witch’s druids had attempted had been thwarted. Not without casualties, but it still haunted Kolivan’s nightmares when he thought of how deeply their numbers would have been cut into otherwise.

“That commander isn’t a bad choice; I’ll have to talk to him.” It was a relief to hear that Narti had someone chosen, but Kolivan was certainly going to make sure the commander (Bogh, wasn’t it?) was worthy. If not for her sake, then for Antok’s piece of mind. 

Antok grinned at him, showing plenty of teeth. “I will come with you.” 

“Neither of you complain to me when Narti sends you into the nearest wall,” Thace said, laughing quietly. 

They all laughed with Thace, even if it was a very true statement. It was worth the risk to make sure Narti and her offspring were happy and respected, and somebody should be there to make sure Antok kept the threats to a reasonably expected level.

Now though, the dance was ending, and it brought Kolivan’s attention back to the floor. Hunk promptly pulled both Keith and Vrek into a hug, and then when Keith whispered something into his ear, stood back and made the ritual bow and gesture of acceptance. It was clumsy, but it was there. 

Shiro was sitting very very still, and Kolivan could see the subtle shift downward of Ulaz’s shoulders. But there was something about the way Shiro was sitting, the way he was turned, that Kolivan thought odd. It hit him in a sudden burst. Shiro was watching the others, and trying to be subtle about it. Shiro was the last to stand, but made the bow nearly perfectly, and then smiled and said something next to Ulaz’s ear, having to stretch up to reach. Ulaz was practically glowing when they made their way back to the edge of the floor, and Shiro had shyly twined their fingers together. 

“Success,” Thace said smugly, and held out his hand. Krolia huffed something uncomplimentary and both she and Antok pressed GAC coins into Thace’s palm.

Kolivan hid his amusement in Thace’s mane. “You’re incorrigible. Betting on the outcome?” 

“I knew Shiro would accept as soon as Ulaz made his interest clear; _they_ both thought it would take more than one attempt. Why wouldn’t I make a little GAC off their incorrect assumptions?” Thace’s smugness was fading into more pure joy as he watched Ulaz glance down at his and Shiro’s joined hands and smile. 

Kolivan couldn’t help but feel joy too, and reached out to give Ulaz a congratulatory tap on the shoulder. “We’re all happy for you.” 

The quiet joy was broken by a whoop, and Keith snagged Shiro in a hug, nearly bowling him over. He’d become more free with his emotions after the deca-phoebs spent with dependable companionship, and with the freedom that peace had brought. The sight was heartwarming, and Kolivan felt a surge of pride to see his youngest Blade so happy and unrestrained. 

Keith grinned before slipping back between Hunk and Vrek. “I _told_ you he was interested, Shiro.”

Shiro just flushed darker and ducked his head. His scent was singing joy, a little surprised, but certainly joy. Tonight was a good night for everyone. 

The music started up again, and with a smile that promised an excellent dawn Thace pulled Kolivan onto the floor. It was partner dances, and pairs and trios were streaming out with them. Hunk flustered but consented to lessons on the sidelines. 

But the world was shrinking down to Thace, as they swept into the Zirthe. Thace looked like perfection made flesh, steps light and movements fluid. Kolivan couldn’t ask for a better partner, and he told Thace so in the moments they had pressed together during the dance. When it ended Kolivan was breathing heavy, but not from exertion. Thace’s scent was just too tempting not to indulge in as frequently as he could. 

Thace leaned close, voice rough, “I’m tempted to tell you to take me back to our rooms.” 

“I’m tempted to take you, but Blorfan has signed us up for the children’s hunt that will begin soon,” Kolivan answered, feeling almost regretful. 

But only almost, as Thace promptly brightened, scent shining with anticipation. “The children are worth the wait; let’s go.” 

There was probably time for one more dance, but Kolivan wasn’t about to stay when Thace was so eager. Krolia was quick to join them, Blorfan and Antok falling into step behind with everyone else. Some of the fields had been cleared, and stalks and vines woven into a maze amongst the mounds left behind for the cultivation of certain tubers. At the front of the maze, a group of youngsters, some barely out of the pouch and some just about at differentiation, were gathered, along with what Kolivan was _sure_ was a familiar human mane. They were listening to an older Galra giving them the traditional tales behind the children’s hunt. She had a crop in her hands, and behind them, Hunk made a mournful noise. 

His whisper wasn’t as quiet as he thought. “Oh no, she’s probably going to challenge me to a duel to the death and I don’t want—“ 

He was hushed, and the old woman stood in greeting, her entire person lit up with pride. “And we have the very best of the best here to test your skills, children! This will be a good hunt!” 

The children were sent into the area first to learn for themselves the lay of the land and prepare their strategies for the hunt. The old woman handed out the tokens to each of the volunteers, (after formally withdrawing her challenge to the duel when Hunk dodged her crop three times) and explained how they would decide if the children had made a successful catch or not. Each token would earn the successful hunter a different treat at the end of the hunt, and it was a good way to give the children a fun time, and to help them hone skills that would make them true Galra as adults. Galra might not hunt with just themselves (much) anymore, but there were so many ways those skills could be translated into other applications. 

Kolivan pulled Thace into a nuzzle before they parted to patrol different sections. Only a few steps in, a youngster not long out of the pouch at all leapt out from a pile of chaff with a yell. Kolivan debated for a second and then sidestepped and caught the little one. They pouted in his arms, but Kolivan had a plan. “A good first attempt, but tell me, if I was a dlovok, would you announce yourself with sound?” 

The child considered this, their frown easing. “No; dlovok would leap away.” 

“And a Galra would prepare their defenses.” Kolivan set the child down. “Now, I will walk around the corner and return momentarily. Do yourself and your parents proud.” 

Blood singing with anticipation, Kolivan did as he’d promised, and this time there was only a little rustle as warning. Very good for a child so young! Kolivan let himself be tackled around one knee and handed over one of his tokens. He couldn’t resist ruffling the little one’s large ears as he went on his way. They would grow strong and proud.

The next attempt came from a child near differentiation, and Kolivan wasn’t as impressed. A little one could be excused for misjudging the direction of the breeze, but not someone older. The child kicked and bit when Kolivan caught them in the air, and he set them down with a stern snap of his own teeth. 

“Can you tell me what gave you away?” 

The child was almost sulky, but to their credit, they gave a moment’s thought to it. “I didn’t make any noise, so that can’t be it. And I made sure to get husks to attach to my clothes to camouflage better…”

Kolivan stepped around behind them, and suddenly the child stiffened. “Scent? The breeze gave me away?” 

“It did. A good warrior remembers that even on a ship, the movement of the air can give them away. Remember that and your next attempt will be a successful one.” He gave the youngster a salute which was returned with only a little reluctance. 

As Kolivan rounded the mound of dirt he heard Antok grunt through the stalks. Antok sounded amused and fond as he declared himself caught and gave the youngster a token. Good! Learning from mistakes was an important thing that the Empire had often neglected. 

The next success was a surprise, but perhaps it shouldn’t have been. Kolivan had caught a hint of Pidge’s scent in the air, but not enough to locate her directly and then suddenly— 

Pidge’s grin flickered into view as she let herself drop from where she’d grabbed onto his shoulders. “Field testing my personal cloaking!” 

Then she held out her hand for a token, which Kolivan gladly gave. He shook his head at her cheek. “I think you’ve got a bit more battle experience than most of the children here but a capture is a capture.” 

“Eh, apparently according to Galra aging, I technically count as a child that hasn’t even hit puberty yet, and who’s gonna say no to free treats and a chance at Galra trick-or-treating?” Pidge shrugged, grin still going strong. “Besides, if I _told_ you guys I was testing it on you, you’d all be tensed up even after agreeing, and I don’t want that. This works perfect; win-win!”

Kolivan couldn’t really argue with the logic, although he doubted everyone would take it as gracefully as he’d been able to. “I can it a success; if not for your scent, I would have been caught completely unawares.”

“I’m still working on the scent masking,” Pidge said airily, “but I need to do more testing. See you later!” 

Off she went, and Kolivan couldn’t help a chuckle as he went back to his rounds. 

Three more children ‘caught’ him as he walked around, but Kolivan spent most of the varga helping a very young and small hybrid figure out the best way to pounce with their atypical joints. Since he’d kept the youngster from their hunt, Kolivan handed over the rest of his tokens when the signal to end was sounded. Such dedication to overcoming was worth such a prize. 

As soon as he was out of the maze though, Thace’s scent captured Kolivan’s attention. It didn’t take long at all for them to cross the space to each other, and Thace wasn’t shy about giving Kolivan a good nuzzle. “I think it’s time to retire for the morning—“

Ilun skidded her way to a stop not even two strides away, breathing hard but scent shouting excitement. “Narti’s clutch has hatched! Four healthy joeys in the pouch.”

Almost every one of the Blades present made to move towards the compound at once, but Ilun held up her hand. “Family only; Narti’s orders. Everyone else can visit one at a time once the pouch mother is settled.” 

“Who is it?” Keith asked, scent bursting with curiosity. 

“Former commander Bogh,” was Ilun’s response, although it wasn’t heard by Antok, who was already making haste towards the compound, Regris on his heels. 

Keith murmured a thanks to Ilun and took off after them, and then Acxa, who Kolivan had scented a time or two in the maze, turned her heel and started walking. Ilun’s protest died in her throat, and Acxa’s scent went sheepish. 

_Oh_. Kolivan took a few steps towards her, asking simply, “why?”

Acxa shrugged. “It was something precious, just for us, and then the eggs happened. We were going to make an announcement at the new year’s festival, but… I guess it’ll be pretty obvious now.” 

Kolivan could understand wanting to keep something secret; Thace had had to coax him into revealing their own bonding for phoebs before he’d felt secure enough to make it fully public. He gave the former general a sharp nod. “Welcome to the family, Acxa.” 

Acxa’s scent was about to burst from happiness, but Antok turned to look at her appraisingly over his shoulder. His voice was gruff and his scent was full of protectiveness. “It goes without saying that making Narti unhappy will have consequences, but I don’t think you’ll need to worry. Welcome, daughter.” 

They shared a headbutt and then Antok ruined everything with a vicious grin. “But the pouch mother hasn’t met my standards yet. There will be threats.” 

There was a chorus of groans as Narti’s family went off to see the new additions. Kolivan held Thace close as Ilun approached them. She pitched her voice low. “Sir, if you want, Narti said you both counted as family.”

“I know,” Kolivan had to laugh, “but I think the new mothers will have their hands full enough as it is.” 

Thace laughed too. “Oh, I wouldn’t be worried. Narti’s new bond-creature will happily sit on Antok if he oversteps.” 

They began walking without needing to discuss it, and Kolivan snorted at the image. Narti’s last bond-creature had been a casualty of the war, and now that the customary Oerlissan period of mourning was finally over, she’d found a new one. An artovok, what else? Keith had compared it frequently to something he called a dinosaur, and Kolivan kept meaning to ask what exactly a dinosaur was but there were distractions… 

Speaking of— Kolivan stopped for a second to nuzzle along the sensitive arch of Thace’s neck. “You were talking about heading to bed early, I believe.” 

“I hope you’re not too tired from the festival,” Thace said, hiding a wicked smile against Kolivan’s shoulder, “because I expect you to bring me to my peak at least twice.” 

Tonight would be a good night, and they broke into a run, flushed with excitement. “I’ll double it.” 

“I’m holding you to that, beloved!” Thace broke off in a sudden burst of speed, spreading his arms out. “I’ll race you to the compound! Winner gets to be threaded full first!” 

Well now, Kolivan couldn’t let a challenge like that go unanswered! He roared his exultation to the starry sky, and sped up to claim his prize.


End file.
